Friends, The Greatest Thing Since Sliced Bread
by runningwanderingredserpent
Summary: The Inu-gang decides to take a trip to Kagome's time. When one event leads to another, many new and "unique" people are introduced. InuSan
1. Default Chapter

Friends, the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Chapter 1:Down the path and in the well.

One nice, sunny day in the feudal era, the Inuyasha-gang had taken the word "bored" to a new level.

Miroku just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Lady Kagome, what is your era like?" he asked.

Kagome was startled by the sound of someone talking and it took her a second to realize what Miroku was asking her.

"My era?" Kagome repeated. "Well, in my era we have soft beds, good food, okay citizens, and school." she said.

Inuyasha who basically just realized that people were actually talking said:

"What is sool?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. No matter what she ever said to the half demon, half of the information would never reach his brain.

"It's school and school is a place where you get an education." she explained.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't school what your always complaining about?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh my god my homework!" Inuyasha said while doing a horrible impression of Kagome.

Kagome scowled and said:

"Sit!"

Down went Inuyasha. After that, Kagome looked pleased and went back to her math homework.

'Now two multiplied by the sum of two and six, multiplied by the difference of seven and two would be...' thought Kagome trying to understand her algebra homework.

"Kagome, how about we visit your era?" Miroku asked disturbing Kagome's number filled thoughts.

"You? Visit my era?! I don't think so. You wouldn't like it there." she replied leaving a frown on the monk's face.

"On the contrary. I think Inuyasha, Sango, and I all need a break." Miroku desperatly tried to win his idea of a vacation.

"Well, okay. As long as you guys go to school." Kagome decided settling the matter.

"I would be delighted to visit an educational enviroment." the priest quickly agreed to the compromise.

"Feh, I'll go, only if I don't have to wear what you're wearing!" Inuyasha interrupted the two while pointing to Kagome with a disgusted look manifested on his face.

"No silly! You have to wear the guy's uniform." Kagome corrected the hanyou.

"Whatever." remaked the half demon with a smug exspression.

"Isn't that a girl word?" questioned Miroku.

"What?!! Of course it isn't!!!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Kagome just giggled and started packing up her math work as well as makeup, food, some clothes, and a hair dryer. Shortly, Sango returned from sharpening her demon slaying skills and was told the plans for time travel.

"Sure we are." was her answer, dripping however with sarcasim.

Miroku gave her a disapointed look.

"You mean you don't want to go?" he asked and added puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip for good measure.

"I'll go...and Miroku, the puppy dog look isn't working. I won't sleep with you." Sango said as she started to pack her bindle od nick nacks.

Miroku sighed.

"There's Sango, always drawing the same conclusion from my actions." he said as if he were talking to someone the others couldn't see.

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he looked around for this "invisible being." Finally, the hanyou gave up and turned his attention back to his own thoughts.

Kagome sprang up and asked:

"Is everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded. Miroku looking a bit more excited than Inuyasha and Sango, who were staring off in space and nodding at the same time.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

'They aren't even paying attention. How rude. I would expect this from Inuyasha, but Sango?" she thought.

Kagome clapped her hands and cleared her throat.

"Okay, I need eveyones attention!" she said loudly.

Sango sighed, but pretended to listen. Inuyasha still didn't care and kept his attention facing the sky.

"Inuyasha, you better pay attention or I'll say the word you hate the most." Kagome warned.

Inuyasha whirlled around totally making sure that he looked attentive and tried his hardest to be so.

"Okay, while we're in my time, you have to act like normal people.

Inuyasha, no asking stupid questions, Sango , no punching people out for no reason, and Miroku, no groping girls." Kagome instructed.

"Yeah yeah, the usual." spat an impatient Inuyasha.

Kagome was surprised that the hanyou was even listening.

"Okay everybody, follow me." Kagome said as she ran down the path heading for the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha looked a bit annoyed.

"As if we all don't know the way to the well." he scoffed under his breath.

But nobody heard him...and if they did, they didn't care.

Author's Note: You can see how all of them Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are going to break the rules and fail miserably in school.

Stay for the next chapter. It will get better. Flames are very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: An Educational Enviroment

Chapter 2: An educational enviroment.

Kagome's time wasn't anything new to Inuyasha, but to Miroku and Sango, it was an unexplored segment of the universe. In no time, Kagome had everyone dressed and ready to go to school.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone was startled by the shrill scream of Inuyasha.

"kagome, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed an angry hanyou as he burst out of the bathroom with his long silver......white mane in braids.

"They're just braids." Kagome replied.

"Just braids...this...this...th...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" eveyone just sighed and closed their eyes.

"That's right, just let it all out Inuyasha." Miroku tried to calm the growling half demon.

"Lets just go." Kagome led eveyone out the door.

At "sool," the Inuyasha gang were all sitting down at one table, except for Sango, who was nearly finished getting her lunch. As she walked back to the table where her friends were seated, she was lightly pushed aside by another student. Sango looked back to see who it was. A boy who looked about 17 with long black red streaked hair tied in a low ponytail and all black clothes turned to look her in the eye. Only then did she notice the color of his eyes. Red. Blood red. Sango's first thought was to land her fist in his face, but she was hesitant.

Flashback 'Sango, no punching people out for no reason'

'Wait, I have a reason.' she thought.

Sango planted an excessively hard punch in the high school students face. He was thrown to the ground, but was quick to get up.

"Sango! I thought I told you not to punch people out!" Kagome yelled as she saw the boy's bloody nose.

"You said I could only do it if I had a reason." was Sango's excuse.

"Well, what's your reason?" challenged Kagome.

"He ran into me." was her only reply, even though she knew the real reason was his red eyes. His red eyes that she hated so. Red eyes that she'd only seen on the face of Naraku.

"That isn't a good enough reason." sighed Kagome knowing she would never get through to her.

Sango looked around for the boy, but her was gone. The rest of the day was a blur to Sango. All she thought about was those red eyes.

The next day at school, Sango found the certain someone she never wanted to see again waiting at her locker. The boy with red eyes.

"What are you doing here? If you're here for an apology, you're not going to get one." Sango was quick to assume.

"No, I just wanted to know if you...uh...wanted to got out sometime?" the out going boy asked.

"No." Sango quickly answered.

"What if..." the boy tried again.

"No." she reasured him.

The boy just sighed and walked away. Day after day the boy came back still trying to get a date with Sango. It never worked.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short, but it did introduce one of the most important characters. The guy does not really have red eyes. He just has some really kick ass contacs. He is a normal human being, depending on what your definition of normal is of course. If you think this is weird just wait cause' I'm just gettin' started! This will be a long story.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing With The Devil

Chapter 3: Dancing With The Devil.

Two weeks had passed. Everyone was at home, more namely, Kagome's house. It was 11:00 and everyone was tierd. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all slept in the same room. An hour passed and everybody was asleep, except for Sango.

"What?" Sango turned as she heard a rock hit the window. She looked outside only to see the boy. The one with red eyes.

She saw himmotion for her to come down. Sango decided it was best to just go back to bed. As she turned back to her bed a rock shattered the window and pelted her in the head making it bleed. Out of sheer anger, the demon slayer climbed out the window and down the house. When she made it to the bottom she walked right over to him and swung her fist in the direction of his face. The boy dodged it and grabbed her hand. Sango tried to pull away but couldn't. After 1 minute of running, Sango found herself in a car.

"Who are you, where are you taking me, and for what purpose?" Sango demanded.

"Tye, a club, and because you need to loosen up." he answered calmly while starting the car.

"What the?!" the slayer was beginning to get angry.

"No more questions." Tye orded.

"Who do you think you are?!! Some ladies man?!!!!! Well, your worse than Mioku!!!! And what kind of a name is Tye??!!!!! I mean, Tye?????!!!! What country are you from?!!!!" and she went on, but no one heard, considering the only one there was Tye and he was only concentrating on the road.

When he stopped the car, Sango looked up at a building so plain it wasn't even funny. Little did she know that when she teppend through the threshold, it would be like entering a whole different world. Once they were inside, all Sango could see was a huge mass of people all dressed in black. There seemed to be a strange smell lurking through every inch of the "Joint" as Tye called it. After 15 minutes, her mind began to haze, but she recognized a voice coming from the front of the room. As she turned she saw a familiar figure standing in stage who seemed to be doing an impression of Marilyn Manson?!!

Tye sings

Nothing suffocates you more than a passing of everyday human events

Isolation is the oxygen mask you make your children breath into survive

I'm not a slave to a god that doesn't exist

I'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit

And when we were good

you just closed your eyes

So when we are bad

we'll scar your mind

Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

We'll never grow up to be a big-rock-star-celebrated-victim-of-your-fame

They'll just cut our wrists like cheap coupons and say that death was on sale today

And when we were good

you just closed your eyes

so when we are bad

we'll scar you mind

I'm not a slave to a god that doesn't exist

I'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit

The death of one is a tragedy

The death of one is a tragedy

The death of one is a tragedy

The death of million is just a statistic

I'm not a slave to a god that doesn't exist

I'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit

repeat

Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

Tye stops singing

'Huh?' thought Sango. That was the most disturbing music she had ever heard, but the scary part was that she liked it.

"Hey!" she heard Tye yell from the stage, but Sango wasn't in the right mind and only heard "ey!"

Even though she was really high, she managed to make her way to the exit door. Tye caught her though and led her right back into the depths of what he called a club.

Author's Note: Sorry about the Marilyn Manson. I just had to spread the darkness of Marilyn Manson.My FAVORITE group Please review. The feedback really helped me to continue.

Your's truely, runningwanderingredserpent

damn I have a long ass name


	4. Chapter 4: The Desperate Rescue Attempt

That's right folks, it's time for the fourth chapter.

Chapter 4: The Desperate Rescue Attempt

On the other side of town at Kagome's house:

Inuyasha's ear twitched. Something was not right. The hanyou forced his eyes open. It was really quiet. All Inuyasha could hear was the churping of the crickets and Miroku's steady breathing that told him he was asleep. Everything seemed perfectly normal. He was still uneasy though.

"Sango?" Inuyasha whispered. He wanted her approval that eveything was all right.

"Sango?" he asked again a little louder than the last time. No answer. Now he was getting frustrated.

"Sango!?!" the halfling yelled, then quickly covered his mouth for he remembered what Kagome said.

Flashback "No yelling, Inuyasha, or I'll say the S...I...T word." Kagome warned spelling out the word sit.

back to reality...reality

Inuyasha listened for anyone that was awake or yelling the sit word. Nothing, he felt sweet relief, then anger washed over him. Why didn't Sango answer him. That's when he saw...the lone stone. That looked as if it was thrown at someone and obviously hit it's target for there was blood on one side. Inuyasha didn't even have to sniff to know who's blood it was. He knew he should wake the others, but the flashback still scared him. Besides, he didn't want to be the one to wake Kagome up during her beauty sleep and in his eyes, she needed all the sleep she could get.

So being the idiot that he is, Inuyasha set off to find Sango and in a meglopolis like Tokyo it could be very dangerous. Inuyasha followed Sango's scent to a driveway. He saw tire tracks in the pavement.

'Oh no! Sango has been eaten by one of those monsters' was his first thought.

Then Inuyasha knew he was over reacting.

'One of the monsters took Sango back to their lair to feed their young! I've got no time to lose!' was his second thought.

Inuyasha followed the "monster's" scent.

Back at the club:

Sango was fed up. She had sat there and watched Tye make out with seven girls and three guys? This freaked her out a little. Just when Tye was about to make out with another guy, a man with a lethargic voice was heard on the intercom. He said:

"Sango to the front of the club. Sango to the front of the club. Someone can't find you and will be waiting at the front desk."

Sango's heart started to beat faster. Did Kagome come to rescue her? How did they know she was here? Sango started to walk toward the front of the club, but Tye grabbed her arm.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

Sango rolled her eyes.

'That's right he was too busy making out to notice.' thought Sango.

"Someone is waiting for me over there." she said.

Tye narrowed his eyes.

"Probably just some loser who wants to make out with you." he spat.

"You mean like you!" Sango snapped.

Tye was surprised she came up with a comback so fast.

"I didn't make out with you.......yet." Tye said and grinned.

That grin made Sango uncomfortable so she marched off. When Inuyasha was in view, Sango couldn't help thinking to herself:

'So this is the loser who wanted to make out with me.'

All she could do was muffle her laughter even though she knew Inuyasha wasn't there for that reason.

Inuyasha glared, but he couldn't help feeling relieved that Sango hadn't been fed to baby monsters.

"Why are you here? Did that manster hurt you? Why does this place smell weird?" Inuyasha spit out all at once.

Sango was about to answer his questions when Tye walked up. He had obviously been listening for he said:

"I brought her here, no, and drugs."

Inuyasha stiffened.

"You're that jerk at school who asks out Sango everyday." he said.

Tye put his hands behind his head and said:

"Guilty as charged."

Inuyasha shot him a death glare that sadly wasn't intimidating.

'Who does this guy think he is?' Inuyasha asked himself.

"So, you took her here against her own free will?" Inuyasha interrogated.

Tye nodded.

"Nice hair, but it's a little too short." Tye laughed

"Huh, really? Heym your hair is shorter than mine!" the hanyou shouted. Tye was surprised at his stupidity.

"He was bing sarcastic, dumbass." Sango sighed.

Inuyasha, though partly confused, sort of got the idea and started to growl under his breath.

"What's that noise?" Tye queried.

".....nothing." Sango said and pulled Inuyasha back to Kagome's house by his ears.

Author's Note: Sorry about the abrupt stop. Yes, I know what you're thinking and the answer is yes. Tye is bi. Actually a lot of people in this story are bi...or gay.  
4-gay  
3-bi  
3-straight  
That's the main characters at least. I'll try to get more chapters up soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Andrew and Kevin

Woops, I forgot. I do not own Inuyasha. I don't want to.

Chapter 5: Andrew and Kevin.

As Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the mall, Inuyasha suddenly got a strange feeling.

"Hmph...it feels cheery around here....too cheery." snorted the halfling.

"That's because it's almost new years!!!!!!" exclaimed Kagome getting into her prepy mood. Inuyasha mentally smacked himself for saying anything in the first place.

"Feh, whatever." he tried to get off the subject. Kagome gave him a dispointed look followed by an angry one. She sped up walking ahead of Inuyasha. He followed close behind, until she walked into a perfume store. Then, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He gagged a little, then blacked out, but steadied himself against the wall. Still standing in the entrance, the hanyou choked out:

"What...is...this....place?"

Trying to get some refuge, he covered his nose. Some of his sight returned revealing a disturbing scene. He strained to see Kagome talking to a group of women and pointing at him at the same time. Inuyasha, though half demon, had his senses blocked and couldn't make out what she was saying. Suddenly, all the women came tearing towards him with small bottles of pink liquid. The scream of the dog eard teen rang out through the mall.

Sneezing 15 times a minute, Inuyasha walked home in the snow alone. His inhumanly wide eyes were constantly twitching and a mortified look was glued to face. He knew he would be tramatized forever. As if he didn't have enough trama in his life.

"Hey!" Inuyasha turned to see a figure running towards him. As he came into view, Inuyasha instantly knew who it was. Tye.

"You're name's Inuyasha, right?" Tye asked trying to be friendly.

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha became defensive.

"Oh, just thought I'd want to know." he replied clearly trying hard not to get on the half demon's bad side.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You look like some sorta pothe-" Tye was cut off by Inuyasha grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him against a tree.

"You will NEVER know the torture." the hanyou assured him and let him go.

"Okay...........right." now Tye was completely weirded out.

As soon as they got to Kagome's house, Inuyasha went upstairs to wash his face. Tye was invited in by Kagome's mother. He started searching for Sango. Sitting on the couch watching TV, she was interupted.

"Oh, no. Not you again." sighed Sango knowing she could not get out of it, what ever IT was.

"Just listen to me for second. I want you to come with my friends and I to a rave!!!!! Isn't that great????!!!!!" Tye was lookin' like a complete idiot at this time. Sango not knowing what a "rave" was, did not want to get hit in the head with another rock so she reluctantly accepted.

"Great! I'll pick you up tommarow at 9:00 sharp! Pm that is." he informed while walking out the door.

"Hey! What's going on?" Sango just realized Inuyasha had listened to Tye's last sentence.

"Tye is taking me to a "rave." stated Sango bluntly.

"Oh, really? Well, I think I want to go too." Inuyasha was officialy freaking the demon slayer out.

"How bout' we all go?!" Kagome scared them both half to death as she popped up behind them with Miroku. Sango was now seeing an oprotunity to be safe from Tye on this trip.

"Well, I'm sure Tye wouldn't mind. He doesn't seem like the type." Sango knew he wouldn't pull a move in front of all them.

That night, Sango was having thoughts about Tye. 'I know Tye must like me, but do I like him? He's not exactly charming, but he is a good guy, I think. He is good looking. Yet, I've always liked someone else.' she pondered about this for good while before she went to sleep. A sweet dreamless sleep.

The next day was wasted away with the devil's creation. So bittersweet television is. Considering Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had never watched TV until they arrived here, it was twice as entertaining.

At 9:01, Tye arrived. Inuyasha came rushing to the door to rub in the fact that he was late. Right as he opened the door to him, Tye sprayed the bottle of colone he kept handy right in Inuyasha's face. The halfling immediantly revolted and collapsed.

"Don't be too hard on him." advised Sango. "He'll get really insecure."

"Right. Look, I want you meet my friends." Tye pointed to two other teens standing near his car.

"Well, come on guys. Don't be shy." Tye tried to encourage them. One of them was freakishly tall with short brown hair. He wore a light lavender button up shirt and white jean shorts. The other had jelled, smooth, jet black, hair and was as tall as any normal teen should be. This one wore a black jacket with a red under shirt and black jeans.

"This is Andrew." Tye introduced the tall brown haired boy first.

"Nice to meet you." greeted Andrew in an extremely gay voice. Andrew was an openly gay guy as almost anyone could tell.

"And this is Kevin." Tye happily pulled up the boy with black hair.

"Hey." was Kevin's only reply. Kevin was obviously gothic. Not a cheery kinda guy and a man of only a few words.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Sango tried to be as polite as she could. Normally, she would've thought Tye was with Andrew after what she saw at the last club, but since she was high and wasted at the same time, she forgot all about it.

"Hey! Who are these people?" Kagome and Miroku had just finished getting ready and were anxious to get on their way. As soon as everybody was acquainted, they all filed into Tye's truck and they were off!

Author's note: The characters Andrew and Kevin are based on people from real life. Andrew(in reality) is one of my best friends. I love him like a sister. Kevin(in reality) is my cousins friend. I don't really know him that well. Sorry this took so long to get up! The updating will probably be slower from now on. I plan to do a chapter a day. Yep! All the way up to chapter 33......or 34. Something like that. I will also be working on another story: Dare or Die, but there will only be 14 chapters in that. I'll update soon!

Yours truely, runningwanderingredserpent

and don't ever forget, FIMLAM!


End file.
